


Very Personal Advisor

by JTStryker



Series: Very Personal Advisor [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drinking, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Slash, Stripping, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6587614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTStryker/pseuds/JTStryker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This series will feature the erotic adventures of handsome CEO Derek Hale and sexy technical advisor Stiles Stilinski. If you can't take the heat, get out of the boardroom. If you want hardcore Sterek action, Stryker is your man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very Personal Advisor

  
**First Encounter**

“You need to get back in the saddle, Stiles. It's been months since you kicked that loser to the curb and you still haven't hooked up with anyone new.” Scott said as he looked over at his best friend. “We've been hitting the gym and you've got awesome arms, abs and ass to reel a new hottie in. Why aren't you out there baiting the hook?”

“I don't know. I guess I'm tired of the whole hit it and quit it scene. I'm twenty five years old. I think I want something more uh substancial, but I'm not sure I'm ready for a committed relationship.” Stiles said as he thought about some of his past hook ups.

“We need to go out and find you a fuck buddy for a sort of long term, life affirming, primal sex thing. We could go scout some candidates at Flex Time tonight. What do ya say?” Scott flashed his friend a bright grin.

“Okay. I'm in. Let's go find a substancial sexy man for me to saddle up and ride at Flex Time.” Stiles said with a naughty smile at his wingman.

“Fuck Yeah! Let's get you a well hung hot stud to rope and ride!”

XxX

When Scott and Stiles pulled into the dance club's parking lot, they were excited to see that the place was packed. That meant there would be lots of hot guys to put on the Mr. Hottie candidate list for Stiles.

“I predict that you will hit the jackpot in your stud hunt tonight.” Scott proclaimed as they got out of his car and walked up to the entrance.

Stiles hoped Scott was right. He was excited about the prospect of meeting a hot new guy to play with. They paid the entrance fee and headed towards the center bar to get their first round of drinks. After they got their liquor, they made their way to the main stage at the back of the bar where they snagged a recently vacated table. Stiles took that as a good omen for the evening. He felt jazzed up as they settled in to drink and watch the barely dressed dancers gyrate on the stage. Soon Scott ordered them shots of flavored vodka to get their buzz on.

“Bottoms up.” Scott said with a wink as he clinked his glass with Stiles. They downed their first shot and moved on to the next one in line.

Stiles was fuzzy on how many shots he drank. All he knew was that he was feeling fine and enjoying the sexy male strippers who were displaying their tanned and toned bodies on the main stage. He got up several times to tip the hot dancers who were grinding hotly a few feet away.

During a short break in the action, Stiles turned his gaze to the crowd around him. He brown eyes locked on a dark haired, handsome man who was sitting about eight feet away from him at the edge of the stage.

“Fuck me! Look at that guy. I want him!” Stiles exclaimed as he looked the guy up and down with stark admiration.

Scott turned his head and followed his gaze. “He's gorgeous! You should go on over and introduce yourself.”

The man was wearing a royal blue dress shirt that was open at the neck with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows showing strong, tanned forearms. His black slacks were molded to his muscular thighs and Stiles thought he might have just drooled a little, but he didn't care. The guy was sex on a stick and he wanted to lick every inch of him. He shifted in his seat because suddenly his jeans felt too tight in the crotch.

“He is perfect like an underwear model. I really want him.” Stiles said as he licked his lips and continued to openly stare at the dark haired older man.

“Reel him in, go home with him, and ride him like a wild stallion. You deserve a hot night with a sexy stud.” Scott said as he glanced over at the handsome guy.

“How should I bait the hook?” Stiles asked as he finished his drink.

“Get up on stage and strip for him. Make Mr. Hottie so hard and horny that he begs you to go home with him tonight.” Scott suggested.

Stiles tore his gaze away from the sexy stranger in the blue shirt. “Won't I get kicked out if I just jump on stage and start taking my clothes off?”

“Hold that thought.” Scott said as he got up and walked over to the bar. Stiles watched as his best friend talked to the bartender. A tall older man with graying hair walked up and joined the conversation a minute later. Scott returned with a triumphant smile plastered across his face. “You're on! Get up there and hook that sexy stud!”

Stiles walked around to the steps that led up to the stage. He could hardly believe that he was actually going to do this. A dance song with a hard driving bass beat started to play and Stiles started to dance. He heard some appreciative sounds from the crowd that spurred him on as he began to pull off his t-shirt. Stiles moved to the edge of the stage right in front of Mr. Hottie and threw his shirt to him. The handsome man gave him his full and undivided attention as Stiles shed more clothes. He was enjoying the attention as he stripped down to his red Calvin Klein briefs and the crowd wolf whistled and hollered for him. Stiles grew bolder and slipped off the stage to dance in front of the sexy stranger just as his song was ending.

The handsome guy smiled at him when the song ended and asked, “What's your name?”

“I'm Stiles. What's yours?”

“Hello, Stiles. I'm Derek. Would you like to get out of here?”

“I thought you'd never ask.” Stiles said with a huge grin as he turned and gave Scott a thumbs up.

Scott broke out into a brilliant smile and returned the gesture. He was happy to see Stiles get his man.

Stiles pulled on his clothes as Derek watched with intense green eyes. He couldn't believe he'd reeled in such a gorgeous guy on his first night back out on the scene. He couldn't wait to get naked with the sexy older man. When Stiles was dressed, Derek took his hand and led him out of Flex Time and into the parking lot. They walked to the back of the lot where a black Porsche Cayenne was parked. Stiles raised a brow when he saw the obviously expensive suv. They climbed in and Derek drove off toward the outskirts of the city.

“Do you go out to clubs often?” Derek asked as he navigated a few sharp turns.

“I used to, but this is my first time in over three months.” Stiles answered as he enjoyed the experience of being driven in a precision performance machine.

“Ah. So you were with a guy and out of the scene for awhile.” Derek surmised as he put the Porsche though its paces.

“Yeah. That's over now so I'm getting back out in the world.” Stiles replied as he watched scenery flash by lit by silvery moonlight. Soon they pulled into the driveway of a two story white farmhouse. Derek hopped out and led Stiles into the large entryway.

“Let's go into the entertainment room. We can have another drink or something to snack on, if you'd rather.” Derek said and led him into a large room decorated in shades of red, black and white. “Have a seat. I'll get us a couple fingers of Brandy.” Derek gestured toward the red overstuffed sofa to his right.

Stiles sat on the sofa and watched Derek pour their drinks into heavy crystal glasses. Derek could feel the younger man's stare and smiled as he turned back towards him. When Derek arrived at the red sofa, he was holding drinks in both his hands.

Stiles looked up at the older man and could hardly believe how gorgeous and sexy he was. Mr. Hottie indeed. He looked down from the older man's face to his chest, then lower to the zip on his dress pants. Derek took a drink from one of the glasses, then set it on the coffee table behind him. Stiles looked back up and met his intense green eyed gaze.

“I want you to suck me, Stiles.” Derek said in a deep, seductive tone that made Stiles cock twitch in his jeans. He could see desire darkening the handsome man's eyes leaving only a sliver of green circling dilated black pupils.

Stiles decided it was time to go for it. He wanted Derek and he was going to have him. He unzipped the older man's slacks and pushed them down past his hips. He smiled when he saw that Derek was wearing royal blue Andrew Christian briefs that hugged his impressive package like a second skin.

“Fuck yeah.” Stiles groaned as he licked the hot bulge and pressed his face against it. He could feel Derek's cock growing hard and straining against the soft material of the underwear. Stiles snagged the waist band of the royal blue briefs in his teeth and pulled them down. Derek's thick erection popped free of the restricting material. The older man tangled one hand into Stiles thick, dark hair. Stiles reached behind the older man and pushed the briefs down over his firm muscular ass. He massaged the round globes in his hands for a moment as he felt Derek's cock brush over his lips and cheek.

The green eyed man groaned and tightened his grip on Stiles hair. He pressed his hips forward directing Stiles attention to his thick, throbbing shaft. The younger man licked up the underside of the rigid erection and licked the pre-come off the wet, wide crown.

“Take a drink of this, don't swallow, then take me into your mouth.” Derek ordered as he held the glass of Brandy to the younger man's lips.

Stiles took in some of the amber liquor, then he began to swallow down Derek's cock inch by inch into his throat.

“Oh fuck! So good!” Derek husked as he watched his dick disappear into the sexy younger man's hot mouth.

Stiles arousal was kicked into overdrive as he savored a mouthful of Derek's cock bathed in Brandy. He unzipped his jeans and pulled out his own throbbing shaft. He began to stroke himself fast and hard as he deep throated the dark haired man.

After a few moments, Derek removed his fingers from Stiles tousled hair and announced. “I don't want to come yet.”

Stiles backed of his thick shaft, swallowed the Brandy and looked up at him questioningly. Stiles watched as Derek tossed his shirt onto a chair before getting down on his knees in front of the red sofa.

“I want to taste you, Stiles.” Derek said in a deep, husky tone as he removed the brown eyed man's shoes, socks, jeans and red Calvin Klein briefs. The older man took Stiles pulsing, hard cock deep into his mouth and sucked him. Stiles head fell back against the sofa. His eyes closed and his lips parted as he enjoyed the sensual pleasure he was receiving. It wasn't long before he started to moan, pant and writhe under the intense oral stimulation.

“Oh my fucking god! I'm gonna....” Stiles started, but Derek pulled off his cock and looked up at him.

“Not just yet, Sexy.” Derek said with a wicked smile as he leaned in for an intense passionate kiss.

The flames of desire turned into an inferno as they explored each others mouths and bodies with rampant tongues and questing fingers. Derek finally pulled back a bit and began to kiss a fiery trail down the sensitive skin of Stiles neck to his chest. He bent lower to capture a nipple between his lips. The older man licked, sucked and gently bit the responsive flesh unti lit was a hard peak in his mouth. He continued to stroke Stiles cock to keep him right on the edge of orgasm.

Stiles moaned and writhed until he couldn't take the sensual teasing anymore. He pushed forward with surprising strength until he forced the older man down onto his back on the floor. Stiles pressed his nude, needy flesh against the full length of the sexy older man beneath him. Their mouths met in a scorching kiss as their hands continued to explore each others eager bodies. Stiles loved that Derek's body was so muscular with smooth hairless skin laid bare to his touch. Their erections dragged against each other erotically as the kiss deepened and became more urgent. They finally broke the kiss to refill their starved lungs with air.

“I want you on your hands and knees.” Derek growled as he stared into Stiles lust blown brown eyes.

Normally, Stiles would insist on being on top, but he wanted the handsome man any way he could get him. He moved off of Derek and got into position. He looked over his shoulder as the green eyed man moved up behind him. Derek ran his blunt nails down the length of Stiles spine to the dimples right above his ass. He grabbed the pert round cheeks and massaged them in his strong hands for a moment. Derek parted the smooth globes and pressed his face in close to lash at the pink bud nestled there with his long muscular tongue. Stiles moaned and pressed back. He loved to be rimmed and it had been months since he had enjoyed the delicious sensation.

Derek smiled as he went to work on the tempting pink pucker. Before long he had his thick tongue and two long fingers buried in the brown eyed boys tight ass. Derek was on fire with lust for the sexy younger man. Stiles body was sensual putty in his hands. He had surrendered completely to the older man's erotic touch. Derek couldn't wait any longer to get inside the younger man's hot ass. He pulled away and Stiles murmured a protest at the loss of his sensual touch. Derek got into a drawer by the sofa and pulled out lube and a condom. He hurried back to the sexy young man.

“I want you to ride me, Stiles.” Derek declared in a low sexy voice.

“I've wanted to do that from the moment I saw you in the club.” Stiles said as he watched Derek lay down on the floor and he moved over to him. He kissed the sexy older man as he took the condom from him and ripped open the packaging. He broke the scorching kiss long enough to smooth the condom down over Derek's thick shaft. Stiles made sure to coat the latex clad erection with lube, then he straddled the older man with his knees on either side of Derek's slim hips. The older man traced lines with his blunt nails up Stiles taut thighs as he watched him line up over his cock. They both moaned as Stiles began to slide down the thick shaft taking it inch by inch into his tight, hot channel. He paused for a moment to let his body adjust to the too full feeling, then he began to lower himself again.

Derek gasped at the intense pleasure of having Stiles tight body encasing his cock. The pressure and heat was sending him into orbit. When Stiles had taken him fully inside, he rocked his hips and moved in a circular motion against him. The erotic sensations this sent cascading through Derek's cock were mind blowing.

“Fuck me, Mr. Hottie!” Stiles demanded.

Derek slid his hands up Stiles toned thighs to his hips and grabbed on. He held on tight as he began to forcefully pump his cock in and out of the brown eyed boy's tight channel. Stiles met each thrust and their bodies crashed together in a primal rhythm as old as time. They moved together as if they had been lovers for a long while. Stiles and Derek were in perfect harmony as they chased their orgasms together.

It didn't take long before Stiles cried out Derek's name and began to shoot pulse after pulse of cream onto the older man's neck, chest and stomach. The brown eyed boy's body convulsed on Derek's cock milking his orgasm out of him. The green eyed man came with a deep groan as his hips jackhammered and he filled the tip of the condom with a warm, thick load. When Stiles got back motor control, he climbed off of the older man and sat back on the carpet against the sofa. Derek took a few steadying breaths before he got off the floor and disposed of the condom. He grabbed some wipes to clean up the come off his chest.

Stiles stared at Derek's sexy body and struggled to get his breathing back under control. Damn the man was gorgeous. He hoped this night wasn't a one off. Cause he wanted more of everything that Derek had to offer.

 

More VPA Coming Soon

 


End file.
